The Dance
by AdoreThem
Summary: The story of Draco and Lia Malfoy..... love can happen at an early age. enjoy. review only if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey, my name is Lady Lia Malfoy, wife of Lord Draco Malfoy. We've been married for 4 years, but known each other our whole life. So how did I, a mere servant girl, become the wife of Lord Draco Malfoy? Well it's a long story, but I'm willing to tell it if you're willing to listen.

It all started on the 25th of August 1981, when I Lia Jonas was born. You see my parents were servants to Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was born before me. He entered this world on the 19th of June 1981, only two months before me.

When Draco and I were children we were inseparable, we spend all the time we had together up until Draco received his Hogwarts letter. I missed him terribly while he was away. As the daughter of servants, I was home schooled, so that I could still do chores, even at the age of 11 I had chores. Only seeing Draco when he was home on Christmas break or summer vacation was hard, and it took a lot of getting use to.

I guess you can say that I've always had a thing for Draco, so when he at the end of his fourth year, brought home his first girlfriend, I was devastated. I was used to getting his attention, and spend a lot of time with him, but that summer he was distant, rude and all in all a stupid prick.

When Draco at the end of the summer left for his fifth year at Hogwarts, I had over the summer convinced my parents and Lord and Lady Malfoy to agree to let me go to an all witches school in the city Salem in America. I tried my best not to think of Draco while attending school.

I rarely came home, some summers I would spend with a friend in America and all Christmases I would spend at the school. Although I missed my parents, I couldn't yet face Draco. While a school I found out that what I thought was a childhood crush, turned out to be real love, and that just broke my heart even more. Thinking of Draco and his girlfriend wasn't how I imagined spending my school time.

The first time I came home was after my sixth year on summer vacation. Draco had gotten home 2 days before me, and I was both excited and terrified to see him again. I still loved him, but I had changed a lot while at school, I guess you can say I grew up. I might only have been between 16 and 17 years old at the time, but I didn't look anywhere near what I looked like that last time I saw Draco. My hair had grown about 6 inches, I had started wearing a bra a few years before, I was taller and I didn't look like a little kid anymore.

When the car pulled up outside Malfoy Manor, I was nervous as can be, but I calmed down a bit when I saw my parents standing at the front door waiting for me. As I climbed out the car my feet ran as fast as they could into the arms of my mother and father. I must say I didn't expect Draco to be there, but I still wished he was.

I knew when he came home with his girlfriend that summer before fifth year, that we were drifting apart, though I couldn't blame him for not being there when I later discovered that a friend of his were in the hospital.

I got to see him after dinner that night when I was out walking Lady Malfoy's two dogs, Misty and Clara. I saw Draco sitting on the swing set we used to play on when we were younger. I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lia. I'm sorry I wasn't there to say welcome home today."

"It's okay; you had other things to do. How's your friend doing?"

"He'll be fine in a couple of days. They are releasing him next week. He has a broken arm and a few scratches."

"That's good. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Okay, it's none of my business anyway; just know I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Lia, that goes for you too. I'm glad you're my best friend."

"I'm glad I'm your best friend too."

I looked at Draco and saw him smiling. God that smile is going to kill me.

"Thank you Lia."

"For what?"

"For making me smile, it's been a while since I last smiled."

I was a little surprised to hear that, I thought he and his friends joked around all the time, laughing and smiling.

"So when was the last time you smiled?"

"I can't remember, I think it was around Christmas."

"Christmas? That was 6 months ago. I thought you and your friend had fun all the time."

"We do, but in the past year, it's been the same time and time again, so it got boring in the end."

"So you give them a fake smile?"

"Yep."

"So do you remember what made you smile around Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

I sat down next to him after letting the dogs run around the garden.

"You know I have my ways of finding out."

"What? Are you going to ask my mother?"

"No, I'm just gonna do this."

Draco jumped when I started tickling him, afterwards he just laughed and rolling around to get me to stop.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"Okay I give up."

I stopped tickling him and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, go on. Tell me."

"Fine. Mother told me a few days before Christmas that you would be coming home this summer. I hadn't seen you in almost 2 years, so can you blame me for being happy?"

"Does that mean you missed me?"

"More then you know. I was beginning to think I did something to make you stay away."

"You didn't. I guess I just needed that time away to think."

"About what?"

"School, boys, everything really."

"Boys?"

I thought I saw Draco's face fall a little, but I could have been wishing it.

"Yeah."

"You have a boyfriend now then?"

"No."

Again I thought I saw his face, but this time it lit up a bit, but it fell once I said.

"But there is a guy that I like."

"Oh, well tell me about him."

"Well he's really cute, he's our age, he's strong, has a good personality, wonderful family, beautiful eyes, he's funny, he makes me smile, he's good at Quidditch, so I would say all around amazing."

"He does sound great."

"Yeah he really is, just one problem though."

"He has a problem?"

"He doesn't see me as anything more than a friend."

"Where does he go to school?"

"Hogwarts, and before you say anything, no I'm not gonna tell you who he is."

"As long as it's not Harry bloody Potter."

"It's not."

"You should go to the dance when school starts. He'll see you with another guy and change his mind."

"I'm already going; you're not the first one to come up with the idea for making him jealous."

"So who are you going with?"

"Well I don't really know. A friend of mine set me up on a blind date."

"So you don't know the guy?"

"Well I've met him once, but he seems like a nice guy. I don't remember his name, but it'll come back to me before the dance."

"Just tell me who it is when you find out."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"So I can tell him to treat you right, and tell him what will happen to him if he tries something."

"I can handle myself you know."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll leave him alone if he hurts you."

"Fair enough, so who are you taking?"

"I'll probably end up taking Pansy. Not that I want too."

"So why don't you ask someone else?"

"Well I would have asked you, but you already have a date."

"You would take me?"

"Well what better way to spend the evening, then with your best friend."

"True, but it would be nicer to spend the evening with someone you actually want to date."

"And who is it that agreed to go on a blind to make a guy jealous?"

"Well it's not easy to wait for the guy to open his eyes and see me as more than a friend and for him to ask me to the dance."

"At least tell me what house he's in."

"Gryffindor."

"You're going with a Gryffindork?"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. My friend, the girl who set up the blind date is a Gryffindor too."

"But you're supposed to be on my side."

"So because I'm your best friend, I can't be friends with a couple of Gryffindors?"

"It's one thing being friends with them; it's another going on a date with one."

"Well it's not like it's a real date and by the way, how do you know that the guy that I like isn't in Gryffindor too."

I got up from where I was sitting, called the dogs to me and left, leaving Draco to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

_Dear Hermione._

_Thank you for the advice, though it didn't work out quite how I expected. He's smarter than we thought, he actually told me to go to the dance and make that guy I like jealous. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out that he is the one I'm trying to make jealous._

_Right now we're not speaking to each other; do to some things he said about my decision to let you set me up with Harry. I didn't use any of your names, just to keep him wondering. However he knows that you and the guy I'm going with are Gryffindors, but I didn't say any more._

_I could have sworn I saw his face fall a little when I said that I liked someone, but I'm not getting my hopes up._

_Nothing much is going on here. I hate arguing with him, but it's for the best. His reaction might be bigger if he thinks I'm mad at him._

_I was hoping that you could join me a bit early the day we return to school. I don't wish for him to see me get on the train, seeing as he doesn't know that I have transferred schools yet. He will know after the first years have been sorted._

_How are you? Is Harry and Ron okay?_

_Hugs _

_Lia_

Draco and I hadn't talked to each other for 2 days now, it was hard to keep being mad at him, but I needed to be strong. Strong was not the word I would have used if I knew what would have happened later that day.

Narcissa came up to me, while I was having breakfast.

"Lia, I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure Lady Malfoy, anything."

"I want you to come to the party tonight and make sure Draco is enjoying himself, it is his party after all."

"I'm sorry Lady Malfoy, but I don't think I'm the right one for the job."

"Why not? You're his best friend."

"We aren't on speaking terms at the moment, and I'm sorry, but we won't be able to make up before tonight's party."

"Oh I see, may I ask what happened?"

"He said some things about some friends of mine, and though I respect his opinion, I do not like it when people speak ill of my friends, even if it is one friend criticizing another."

"Oh I see, well I would still like you to come to the party, when if you and Draco aren't on speaking terms yet. It is your last day home before school starts too. Have you told Draco that you transferred to Hogwarts yet?"

"No and I'm not going too. He'll see once I turn up at school."

"Will you be placed by the sorting hat along with the first year students?"

"No, the sorting hat placed me, while I had the meeting with the headmaster."

"Oh, so you already know what house you'll be in?"

"Yes I do. I will tell you, but I need you to not tell Draco."

"Of course."

"I was placed in Gryffindor. I hope you're not disappointed for that, I know both you and Lord Malfoy went to Slytherin, and as much as you are my family, I'm not biologically related to you."

"Lia, I'm not disappointed with you. Gryffindor is a wonderful house. I remember having lots of friends there when I went to school."

"I met a girl last summer when I was in America, she was on vacation, we became very good friends, and she's a Gryffindor too, so I won't be alone there."

"Wonderful, now I have to go finish up for the party, and I even though I hoped you would join Draco at the party, you are still welcome if you want. I hope you say yes or the dress I bought for you would be a waste."

I looked at Narcissa. Did she just say she bought me a dress? I didn't have time to think about it, as an owl flew through the window with a letter for me.

_Dear Lia._

_We're all just fine._

_You're welcome about the advice, and I think you're right. The longer you don't talk the more of a reaction you might get._

_The Weasley's, Harry and I will be at the station 30 minutes before it leaves. That should give you more than enough time to get on the train without your best friend noticing, and it will be easier for us to get an empty compartment. I'll see you at the station. _

_Hugs_

_Hermione._

_P.S: Ginny was going crazy when she found out Harry got a date for the dance, so this plan might just work two ways._

I folded the letter and put it into my pocket before heading upstairs.

Well Narcissa did buy me a dress and it was beautiful. A long red evening dress, with a pattern, starting from my right shoulder down to my left foot. And red high heels to match.

There was a knock on my door when I was putting on my shoes.

"Come in."

The door opened and Narcissa walked in.

"I just wanted to see if you needed help with your dress."

"No thanks, I'm all done and ready to go."

"You look beautiful Lia."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy."

"Now come with me, and I'll fix your hair and make-up. We don't have much time, almost all the guests are already here."

We walked out of my room and into Lady and Lord Malfoy's bedroom, where Lady Narcissa worked her magic on me. After we were done we walked downstairs to greet the guests. I could see Draco already greeting some of the guests; he looked good in a black muggle style suit.

The night went by fast, though I didn't get to see much of Draco, and he never noticed me among the guests, but I knew there was a chance for that.

That night after the party ended I finished packing, only a few items needed packing in the morning, like my toothbrush, hairbrush, and some make-up.

The next day I got up earlier than the rest of the house, I had while Narcissa was doing my hair told her that I would be at the station 30 minutes before the train left, in order for Draco to not see me, and she agreed that she would not tell him. Even if he asked where I was, Narcissa would say that I had an early flight, and couldn't be there.

When I arrived at the station, there were hardly any people, except for a few muggleborn and their parents. I had arrived 5 minutes before Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's showed up. Hermione gave me a hug, Ron just smiled, Harry also gave me a hug, and Ginny glared at me, like I was something utterly evil (Jealousy is a funny thing sometimes.).

"I'm so happy to see you Lia. You remember Ron and Harry right? That's Ginny and this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you too Ginny, although I wish to speak to you Ginny. Just for a moment, please."

Ginny nodded and followed me away from Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I want you to know Ginny that I know you have feelings for Harry, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I also want you to know, that I'm going to the dance with Harry as a friend and nothing more. We're working on a plan to get my best friend to open his eyes and hopefully fall in love with me. Harry, Hermione and Ron all know about that. I wish for us to become friends, and I assure you that I have no romantic feelings for Harry."

"I never said I had feelings for Harry."

"So that death glare you just send me had nothing to do with the fact that you like or might even be in love with Harry?"

"Harry didn't notice did he?"

"No he didn't."

"Thank god."

"So do you think we can become friends?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now I'll let you in on a secret that Hermione, Harry and Ron does not know. And they can't find out about it just yet. My best friend has not been very nice to them, so they might not consider me a friend after they find out; I hope we can become friends even after you know who it is."

"Of course."

"My best friend's name is Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

"Ginny! Please. I grew up with him. He's not the guy you know. He started a new school, and was worried that if he didn't act a certain way he would have no friends."

"So he's not the arrogant bastard we all know and hate?"

"Actually he's a lot like Hermione, Ron and Harry put together, in some ways."

"You love him don't you?"

"I do."

"Then I'll help you deal with Hermione, Ron and Harry when they find out, as well as helping you get your guy."

"Thank you so much Ginny."

"You're welcome, now if Draco isn't allowed to see you get on the train, then I suggest we get on the train now."

We walked back to the others and told them it was time to get on the train. We all said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before boarding the train and found a compartment. About 20 minutes later the train started moving, and we were on our way to a new school year.


	3. Chapter 3: Train And Sorting

I sat in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, a guy named Neville and a girl named Luna that I hadn't met before. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I talked about our dresses for the dance, shoes, make-up, everything really, while the guys talked about Quidditch. Ginny had convinced me earlier to tell the others about Draco, so it was only natural that Ginny brought up the subject.

"So Lia, tell us about this guy you like."

"Well, he's sweet, caring, funny, has beautiful eyes, hot body, trust me on that, I've seen him in nothing but swim trunks."

"Well seeing as I already know who it is, I think it's only fair that you tell the others."

"You told Ginny?"

"Yeah, before we got on the train. I think I needed to see her reaction before I told you Hermione."

"Lia is afraid that you won't want to be friends with her after she tells you. I told her I'm still her friend even if you guys aren't."

"Ginny you make it sound like it will kill us, worse you're making it sound like its Malfoy."

I didn't say anything; I just looked at Ginny, who was giving me her 'Sorry' look.

"Lia, who is this guy? We're still your friends no matter what."

"It's... (I mumbled Draco's name)"

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. Please don't be mad, he's not the guy you know."

"You're in love with the ferret?"

"Excuse me?"

"Fourth year Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret when he tried to hex me while I had my back turned."

"Lia do you have any idea what Malfoy is like?"

"I think I know him better than any of you."

"How do you think that?"

"We grew up together. I've known him my whole life, minus a day or two. We've been best friends for 17 years."

"Now I just feel sorry for you. I bet he doesn't even know that you're friends with a couple of Gryffindors."

"Ron, there is no reason to feel sorry for me, and to answer your question, he knows and he doesn't mind. He also knows that I'm going to the dance with a Gryffindor, that's if Harry would still like to go with me."

"Anything to see the look on Draco's face when he sees you at the dance with me."

"Thank you Harry. So can you guys look past the fact that I'm in love with a Malfoy?"

"Well he is kinda cute."

"Luna!"

"Well he is."

I smiled at Luna; she's such a sweet girl.

"How about we change the subject again?"

"Good idea."

"So Lia, how was it going to school in Salem?"

"Probably that same as going to school anywhere else, thought the headmaster did say I was a little bit ahead of the rest of you."

"What did he mean by that?"

"Well in Salem we start learning wandless spells in fifth year; here you learn it all in seventh year."

Everyone looked a little stunned at what I just said.

"You can do wandless magic?"

"Yeah, I mean I still have some stuff to learn, but yes some spells I can do."

"Show us."

I saw some wet spots on Ron's pants, probably from the rain that morning, so I did a drying spell and the spots were gone.

"Thanks, I've been trying to get those spots dry since we came on the train."

"No problem."

"Can you do a spell so we can hear what Malfoy and his gang is up to?"

"Luna, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Lia might not like what she hears, and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Actually, I would like to know how he is around his friends."

I cast the spell and our compartment was filled with the voices of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"Why did you do that Blaise? That's just stupid."

"Thanks Pansy, but it's not like I had a choice."

"You always have a choice, right Draco? Oh for god sake Draco stop mopping around."

"Sorry Pans."

"What's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Well it must be something when you pass up the opportunity to make fun of Blaise."

"Lia and I had a fight and she took an earlier flight, so I didn't get to say goodbye to her or tell her I'm sorry."

"For god sake Draco, she's the maid."

"She's my best friend."

"I don't see how you can be best friends with the help."

"Pansy, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you Draco."

"Could you shut up and stop calling Lia 'the help' or 'the maid'."

"So you would choose her over me?"

"Anytime, anywhere, any day."

I ended the spell and had tears in my eyes. Draco was defending me and would choose me over his friends.

"Wow, who knew the ferret could be so…"

"Sweet? Caring? Sensitive?"

"I think only a few people get to see that side of him."

"And one of them is me."

The rest of the train ride went by rather quickly, and before I knew it we were getting ready to leave the train.

"Lia, I think we should be the last ones to get off or Draco might see you before we get to the great hall."

"I think that's a good idea Luna. You guys go ahead. Luna and I will wait until everyone is off the train. Draco might be looking your way when you get off, and if he did he would see me."

"Okay see you guys in the great hall?"

"Yeah."

So Luna and I waited until the last people were off the train before getting off too. The carriage ride wasn't that long, and soon I found myself standing outside the great hall. My nerves were high and my only thought was 'Draco is gonna kill me for not saying anything.'

"It's gonna be okay Lia."

"I know Luna, but that doesn't make me any less nervous."

"You heard what he said to Pansy on the train, he'll be happy, surprised, but happy that you're here. He might also apologize to you."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Luckily for you we only have to go a few inches when we get inside and we'll be with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, and I'll make sure he doesn't see you just yet."

"Fine but I'm still not sure I should go in there."

Luna took my arm and guided me into the great hall. People were deep in convocations so no one except Hermione noticed us coming in.

"Hey guys, we saved you a seat. Lia we guessed you would like to sit with your back to the Slytherin table."

"Thanks Hermione, but you do realize that I have to walk all the way up to the podium once the headmaster calls my name right?"

"Yeah, but just think of what you've sacrificed to be here, manly your friends in America."

"It's not that bad when I already got new ones."

Hermione didn't have time to answer me before the headmaster started speaking.

"A new year, new and old students, new friends, new things to learn, that is what you can expect this year. Before I get the sorting hat out I wish to make an announcement. We have been so fortunate to have a transfer student with us this year, so seventh years I would like for you to welcome your new classmate Lia Skyler."

I stood up and turned my attention to Draco before walking up to the podium. He had a wide grin on his face, but also a wondering look. Maybe he thought I would be sorted with the new students? I had just reached the podium when the headmaster started speaking again.

"Lia transferred here from the witches' academy in Salem, she has already been sorted this summer and became a Gryffindor. Now enough about that, Lia you may take your seat once again, let's get the sorting hat out shall we?"

Draco had his eyes on me the whole time it took for me to walk back to my seat. He still smiled but it wasn't as big as it was before. The sorting ended and we started eating until it was time to go to the common room. Dealing with Draco would have to wait until morning, maybe after the first class.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit nervous. Today I had to talk to Draco and even though he smiled last night, who knew what would happen today. I got up, got dressed and headed for the great hall to get some breakfast. As I entered the great hall I saw Draco heading towards me. Then something happened that's never happened before. He hugged me, Draco hugged me in public. Trust me; I wasn't the only one who looked stunned. The entire school looked up from eating their breakfast, even some of the teachers. Draco was still hugging me when he whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Still best friends?"

"Still best friends."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was afraid of how you would react. I mean I didn't know if you wanted me here or not."

"Of course I want you here. Not seeing you for almost 2 years was hard, so I'm really glad that you're here."

"Good. Now I think we should get some breakfast before class."

"Yeah, so what's your first class?"

"Potions."

"Guess I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, see you."

Draco walked back to his table while I walked over to Hermione and Luna.

"Morning girls."

"Morning Lia. So I think it's safe to say Draco is happy that you're here?"

"Yep. So where are the boys?"

"Probably still sleeping. The day Ron gets out of bed before 8 is the day I survive Avada Kadavra."

"Hermione, that's not funny."

"But it's true. Right before fourth year we went to the Quidditch would cup, we almost missed the portkey, because Ron kept falling asleep again every time we woke him up."

"But what about Harry and Neville?"

"Probably trying to get him up."

"So we're going to have a pissed off Snape, because they're gonna be late. Great!"

Harry, Ron and Neville finally joined us for breakfast.

"So how many times did you have to wake him up before he got out of bed?"

"How many was it Neville? 23?"

"I counted 26."

"26 tries? Oh Merlin Ron!"

"That's Ron for you."

"So Ron, did you sleep okay?"

"Hmf."

"I'm sorry I didn't get that."

"Fine."

"Well you guys better hurry or you'll be late for class."

"We're right behind you."

"Good, because it's one thing to have potions as the first class, but it's another to have potions as the first class with a pissed off Snape. And I for one don't want to see that ever again."

"I thought this was your first year here."

"It is, but Snape was my potions teacher before I started school, when I was home schooled."

"You were home schooled?"

"Yes, until my fifth year."

"Why?"

"One of the maids quite, so I was home schooled so I could take over her job."

"It can't have been easy to serve the Malfoy's."

"I just did what they told me to do."

"And Malfoy never took advantage of that?"

"Nope."

"Not even when he had friends over?"

"He only had his friends over for his 'going back to school' parties, and the summer he brought home his girlfriend. Other than that it's just been him and me."

"When did he have a girlfriend?"

"Between fourth and fifth year."

"And when did you start having feelings for him?"

"Since before he started Hogwarts."

"So what happened when he brought home his girlfriend?"

"Nothing. We didn't really talk much that summer."

"Why not?"

"He was too busy."

"With what?"

"Having his tongue down his girlfriend's throat."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing really, I went to school in Salem, and didn't come home until this summer."

"So you hadn't seen him for almost two years?"

"Nope, and I only came home for the last week of summer vacation."

"So you spend some time with him this summer."

"Not really, seeing as though it was the first day I was home that we had our fight, I would say we spend about 45 minutes total together this summer."

"So that's why Draco hugged you this morning."

"Yeah, and he did apologize to me. So let's see how tonight goes."

"He's gonna go crazy."

"When I show up with Harry, yeah he might."

"I for one can't wait to see his face."

"Let's see if he even notices me."

"Lia, I've seen your dress, there is no way he's not gonna notice you."

"Well, he didn't notice me at his 'going back to school' party, and his mother had bought me a new dress, done my hair and make-up, but he didn't even see me."

"So the plan could fail?"

"Yeah, but I knew that from the beginning, so I'm prepared if that should happen."

"If the plan fails, then we'll just make a new one."

"No. If this doesn't work then nothing will."

"Don't be like that Lia. If Draco can't see how great you are, then he should get a knock on the head."

"I agree with Neville, now we gotta go or we'll be late for class."

We all got up and headed toward the potions class.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

Classes were over for the day and Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I were getting ready for the dance. My dress was a strapless corset dress, which started as dark blue at the top and became white at the bottom, with glitter patterns starting from the right shoulder to the left bottom of the dress. Hermione wore a silky red dress with straps; Ginny wore a light green strapless dress and Luna wore a white dress with patterns on the left side.

"Lia, would you help me with my hair?"

"Sure Ginny, if you help me with mine after. I have no idea what to do with it."

"Deal."

"I think we should curl your hair Ginny, Harry won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Well, with that dress Lia, Draco would have to be blind not to notice you. Have you told him you're going to the dance with Harry yet?"

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't have a date if I did."

"Besides Ginny, if Lia told him, then he wouldn't be surprised when they walk through the doors, and it could ruin the plan."

"You're right Luna. Maybe we could get Dean or Seamus to go over and say something to Draco."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Ginny sit still or your hair will look weird."

"Sorry Lia."

"Oh and nobody is going to say anything to Draco. Either he sees me or he doesn't."

"What are you gonna do if he doesn't?"

"Try and move on I guess. There isn't anything else I can do."

"There is one thing you could do."

"What's that?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"And loose my best friend?"

"He might feel the same way you know. And you won't know until you try it."

"Well as long as he doesn't laugh at me."

"If he does then I'll hex him so bad he'll be in St. Mungo's for a year."

"Count me in."

"Me too."

"Let's see how things go tonight before you guys hex him."

"Or we could give him truth potion and ask him how he feels about Lia."

"GIRLS! Let's get through tonight before you plan on what to do if this plan doesn't work. One plan at a time!"

"How long before we have to meet the guys?"

"45 minutes."

"Then we better get moving; still have a lot to do."

We finished the rest we needed 40 minutes later. Luna walked down first, then Hermione, Ginny and lastly me. Neville, Ron and Harry stood with their mouths open when we had all made it downstairs.

"Wow, you girls look amazing. And Lia, if Draco's jaw doesn't drop when he sees you, then he's blind."

"Thanks Harry. So are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good, shall we?"

I took Harry's arm, Ginny took Neville's, Hermione took Ron's and Luna walked behind as we walked down to the great hall.

"Harry wait."

"What?"

"Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I will go in first."

"Sure okay."

"Good, cause Draco would probably think that Harry couldn't get a date and he might look up every time the door opens. That way he'll be sure to notice Lia."

"We can only hope."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna disappeared through the doors to the great hall.

"Are you ready Lia?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll be here for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome. And just so you know, Draco is a fool if he doesn't fall head over heels for you when he sees you."

"Again thank you. So doesn't Ginny look amazing?"

"Yeah she does."

"Why don't you ask her to dance later?"

"I can't, besides we're on a 'date'"

"Oh come on Harry, I know you like her."

"I do, but she doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you blind?"

"Well without my glasses I am."

"Oh ha-ha. That's not what I meant. Do you know why Ginny glared at me, like I was the devil himself, at the train station?"

"No."

"Because she thought I was taking you away from her. She loves you. Anyone could see that."

"You think so?"

"I don't think, I know!"

"Fine I'll ask her to dance, the moment Draco sweeps you away."

"Harry, dance with her before that. I'll talk with Luna while you two dance. And tell her how you feel."

"Yes Mam!"

"So should we go?"

"No time like that present."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

I held Harry's arm tight while we walked in to the great hall. It felt like every pair of eyes were on us, and they were. Especially one pair, which I ended up locking with. The pure hatred in Draco's eyes, were enough for me to want to end this then and there.

"I think we're gonna have a problem."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yeah. I've never seen so much hatred in Draco's eyes before. This was a bad idea."

"Lia come down, let's find Hermione and Ginny."

"Okay."

We looked around the room and spotted them at a table near the refreshments.

"Hey."

"Lia, Draco is gonna have a lot of competition, I mean have you seen the way all the guys are looking at you?"

"No I haven't. But I can tell you one thing, Draco isn't going anywhere near me ever again."

"Why would you say that?"

"We locked eyes a minute ago, and I've never seen so much hatred in his eyes. This plan is gonna fail big time."

"Oh I don't know if I would say that."

"Why?"

"Well from where I'm standing it's seems like Draco is getting closer and closer."

"What?"

I turned around, and true enough Draco was walking closer and closer to us.

"Lia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Draco. You don't mind do you Harry?"

"No I don't mind. Neville? Can I borrow your date for a dance?"

I gave Harry a hug and whispered.

"Tell her."

"I will."

We ended the hug and Harry walked out on the dance floor with Ginny while I followed Draco out of the great hall. Draco stopped as we came outside the castle.

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why? Why did you say yes to go with him? Harry bloody Potter of all people."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter is my friend. And if you think you can tell me who to be friends with then you are so so wrong. Now is that all?"

When Draco didn't say anything I started walking back inside the castle but Draco stopped me.

"No."

"What?"

"That's not all."

"Well if you wanna tell me that I can't be friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna then you can go to hell."

"GOD WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"WHY? SO YOU CAN TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE."

"You wanna know why you should listen to me?"

"YES!"

"BECAUSE I BLOODY LOVE YOU!"

I thought I heard him say he loved me, but I wasn't sure.

"You…. Y-you love me?"

"Yes I love you."

I broke down at that moment, fell to my knees and started crying. Draco soon followed and held me to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I love you so much, but I was so scared to tell you. I was so scared that it would ruin our friendship that I didn't say anything. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How long?"

I could see that Draco knew what I was asking so I didn't explain.

"5 years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you bring that girl home that summer?"

"Actually that was mother's idea."

"What? I don't understand."

"I was trying to make you jealous."

I started laughing, and Draco looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What's so funny?"

"First of all, the reason I went to school in America and didn't come home for almost two years was because I couldn't take seeing you with some girl, and secondly, why do you think Hermione set me up with Harry?"

"I don't know."

"To make you jealous, besides Harry is in love with Ginny. He's just having a little trouble telling her."

"Oh, well how about we go back inside and show him how easy it could be."

"I love the way you think."

"I love the way you do a lot of things."

Well that's the end of my story. But for those of you who want to know, Harry did tell Ginny the he loves her that night, Hermione and Ron shared another way of telling each other 'I love you' and surprisingly Luna and Neville were caught making out by Snape and got detention for a month.

As for Draco and I, well we stayed up talking all night in the room of requirement; we talked about everything and anything until we fell asleep on the couch.

We got married right after school, Draco started working for the Minister of Magic, and I became auror. I might write another log about my life with Draco Malfoy, and if I do it will be about our wedding.

Hope to see you again. And thanks for reminiscing with me. Good luck in finding love to all of you.


End file.
